


三女客

by Swurdleoma



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: The Good，the Bad，and the Ugly集体性转，形式和标题略模仿Thomas Hardy短篇小说《三生客》。除了开头和一些细节以外情节几乎和电影一样，有些衔接的地方就不细写了。
Relationships: Angel Eyes/"Blondie" | The Man with No Name
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	三女客

第一个人推门进来的时候，小酒馆那扇可怜的木头小门应声掉了下来。当然这不是他的问题，而是那扇门之前在一场一言不合就头破血流的冲突中已经摇摇欲坠，稍微一碰就完，这位幸运地成了触发机关的那个。酒馆老板习惯了来往客人的暴烈行径，听见门口的开裂声压根没抬头看，心想又得换个新的了，下次添几分钱弄个好点的合叶。然后他又听见木头摩擦地面，不轻不重地碰了一下墙壁，并且酒馆里嗡嗡的说话声明显在这个时候小了一半。为了确保不是天上掉下来的麻烦，擦酒杯的老板抬头看了一眼。原来刚刚进门的那个人踢了木板一脚，把它靠墙立在了门口。

这一举动就现在的环境而言几乎就是彬彬有礼了，但酒馆里的人不是因为这个才都把注意力投向他。老板打量了一下来人。来的是陌生人，本地没有见过，一个瘦高个的牛仔，姑且说是牛仔吧，他这身行头在牛仔中嫩得要被人嘲笑，一身白色的外套——牛仔，大平原的风沙，白色！——不消说已经在旅途中沾满了灰尘，但是还算整齐，不至于狼狈，扣子敞开露出里面的领巾和羊皮马甲，下摆没有挡着那双牛仔裤紧裹的长腿，似乎腰上没有子弹带。他进门的时候甚至稍微低了点头躲开门框，还压低帽檐，双手插在口袋里，脚步沉稳，仿佛整个人躲在自己制造的阴影里就不会被人注意了似的。假使这是个腰里带枪，走江湖打扮的汉子，此刻酒馆里就会有大约三分之一的人目光躲闪，神态别扭地在桌子下面悄悄够自己的手枪，亡命之徒当心赏金猎人，没犯事的人也要提防不备。然而这个漂亮的家伙穿过酒馆走向柜台的时候，酒馆里的人们是怀着好奇目送他一路过来的。

老板放下手里的杯子，又拿起来一个，偷眼盯着牛仔走到跟前。他又整了一下帽檐，同时向左右看了看，老板从侧面看见他随便盘起来的金发，觉得好笑，但是板着脸没有表现出来。牛仔把挡脸的帽檐往上推了一下，露出额前散乱的金发，然后抬眼直视着老板。

玻璃清脆地撞击在木头柜台上。周围人都往这边看。酒馆老板尴尬地把已经擦好的杯子拿起来，下意识地又擦了两下。这个角度只有他看清了牛仔的面孔。

年轻的牛仔是个女孩子。

尽管年轻女子眯起眼睛的样子仿佛懒得看见周围任何人，但老板发誓她那对碧蓝的眼睛里有一丝戏谑一闪而过。好吧，她当然知道自己肯定能吓到别人，而且挺享受这个。最初几秒钟的惊愕过去，又忍不住多打量了一会儿女牛仔的容貌，直到对方声音柔和，但没有语气地吐出“两杯朗姆”这个词的时候，老板才猛然醒悟招待女客人的一套该怎么说。

“Ruuuuuu... rum，yeah，righ here，ma’am.”

“Ma’am”这个词像一滴水落进水面，虽然轻却震动了整个酒馆。打牌和饮酒的人们在桌边伸长了脖子左右摇晃，拼命往柜台那边看，有人干脆站起来悄悄跑到柜台旁边去看个明白，一时间房间里充满了窃窃私语。“什么？Ma’am？”“哪个是女的？哪个是？”“那个牛仔吗？”“别逗了！”

老板把两个玻璃杯轻轻放在女牛仔面前，要在平常他会像要泼对方一身一样把杯子推过去。牛仔单手拿起杯子，凑到嘴边的时候还回头注意了一下背后和门口，她另一只手一直在衣袋里没拿出来。这都是常事，总要有只手放在枪上。惊奇劲儿一过去，满屋子的男人们就开始从各个方向上下琢磨这个女牛仔的样貌，有的连手里的烟都忘了，任由它自己往下烧。有一个转身把手肘架在椅背上拼命往后倚，想找个好点的角度，结果连椅子一起翻倒在地上，引得屋里一片大笑。这样的气氛下牛仔也浅浅地笑了一下，没有刚进来的时候那么僵硬了，她把朗姆酒放在台上，摘下帽子露出了一头金发，然后单手拆开了发绳。盘起来的头发没有沾染多少风沙，散下来垂到肩头。这个场面直接唤起了几声大胆的狼哨，不过金发牛仔装作没听见。她垂下眼睛的侧影好看得惊人，睫毛上翘，鼻梁高挺，恬静得像个娃娃，嘴唇抿住杯沿的口型仿佛在微笑。有人开始不怀好意地贴着柜台靠近过来。对此牛仔连睫毛都没抬一下，但是把手腕往上提了提，从口袋里露出一截枪把，基本有效制止了他们下一步的企图。

“你这样的女孩子不应该在这儿露面。”老板带着挖苦的口气说，“六发子弹可以保你进出这扇门，可是到了荒野上，就听天由命了。”

正仰脸把杯子倒空的牛仔瞧了他一眼，眼神明亮，但是冷冷的，同时皱起了眉头，老板从那张漂亮的脸上察觉到了烟火气，只好忙自己的去了，因为忠告遭到这样的回应，心里还有点不忿：孤零零的一个女人，如果在这里被人盯上，尾随她到野外，那可就除非奇迹降临才能救命了。年轻女人迅速喝完了两杯朗姆，把玻璃杯轻轻敲在台面上，从内兜里掏出一枚硬币推到老板跟前。

“Keep the change.”

“我看你是个有故事的人，ma’am，”老板一边把钱收起来一边说，“而且提醒我想起一个人来。”

牛仔不紧不慢地掏出一截雪茄含在嘴里，翻了翻马甲口袋里的火柴，随手擦着了，拢着火点烟的时候抬眼看着老板，意思是她想听下去。

“The Rat. 你知道她吗？”

“没人不知道‘耗子’。”

“没错，就是她。够绞刑的罪她大概犯过几千条了，绞架也上过几次，现在还活得好好的。上帝，那才是魔鬼亲手造出来的女人呢！”

金发牛仔转开头去慢慢吐了一口烟。

“你认识她？”

“没有没有，我从来没见过她，哼，而且也不想见到。谢天谢地，江洋大盗们看不上我这个小地方，不然我可不够这只耗子偷的。”

Tuco也不会想听你啰嗦，牛仔想。她把雪茄咬在嘴里，转身倚在柜台上，用手指拢了两下头发，然后专心盯着门口看。

“等人吗，女士？”老板在她背后问。

“你对所有的客人都这么健谈吗，老板？”她拖长了声音反问。

就在这个时候，酒馆门口出现了一个人影，没有敢大大方方地站在门前，一半身子藏在没坏的那片门扇后面，小心翼翼地往屋里看，一眼就望见叼着雪茄的金发牛仔。牛仔抬了抬眼皮，就算是看见了。来人冲她咧嘴一笑，一溜小跑从没门的空隙跑了进来，像见到亲人一样直奔牛仔扑了过来，金发女人无动于衷地向旁边让了一步，新来的客人差点趴在酒馆柜台上。

“Hey Blondie！”被冷落了的伙计脚下站稳，把头上的帽子摘下来，埋怨地叫道，“怎么能这样接待老朋友！”

这句西班牙语味儿的话一喊出来，虽然嗓音粗犷，还是听得出来是个女人。刚刚平静下来的客人们又纷纷回头去看。金发牛仔把烟夹在两根手指直接，斜眼看着把帽子按在胸前，欣喜地凑近过来的小个子墨西哥女人。这深肤色姑娘应该比看上去要年轻，有点卷的黑色齐耳短发，因为常年风吹日晒面容粗糙，一对乌溜溜的眼睛，面颊饱满，生机勃发，笑起来几乎把一口牙齿全露了出来。她比金发牛仔矮了一头还多，但体格健壮，像头小牛一样结实，裤子上绷的牛皮是自己缝的，腰间挂着子弹带和一把用新旧不一的零件拼出来的左轮手枪。她搭在枪上的手壮得像男人的手，在座的看见这手势都很熟悉，这是随时能拔枪子弹上膛的动作。这回没有一个浪荡子敢靠前了。

“很老的朋友了。”金发牛仔目视前方，用一边牙咬着雪茄，从牙缝里挤着说，“用枪指着我在沙漠里散步，那可是一段绝妙友情的开始。”

“我说Blondie，那完全是另外一回事。你消失了整整三天！老天，你可不知道我有多担心！”

“考虑到你还好心想用掉一颗子弹以避免我活活渴死，我都要相信我们是老朋友了。”

墨西哥女人讨好的笑容变得难看起来，她愤愤地用帽子拍了拍衣服上的土，转身也倚在柜台上，女牛仔旁边。“两大杯Whiskey，”她向老板嚷嚷道，然后用手肘顶了同伴一下，“她请客！”

老板小心地观察着女牛仔的神态，她回头平静地看了一眼。

“我刚刚付的钱应该远不止这些，老板。”

于是两个装满了威士忌的杯子就推到了新来的女客面前。她抓起杯子仰脖就灌，一口气喝干了一整杯，然后接着絮叨。

“Angel Eye想要我们两个死，我看根本不应该担心你，圣母保佑我别被你害死就行了。要是你在琢磨什么坏事，哼，别忘了我也有你需要知道的东西。”

被称为“Blondie”的女牛仔恢复了带死不活的表情。墨西哥女人偷眼瞧了瞧她的反应，突然又语气一转。

“我知道你还生着气。”她舔了舔嘴唇，又拿起另一杯，“嗨，Blondie，我们说点正事行不行，还跟老日子一样，我们是天造地设的一对。你瞧，本来说好的同行，你偏偏要出点乱子，替我想想啊老朋友！不，我这么说，你听着，我绝对信任你不会做傻事，你也得信我才成，不能说走就走了。”

Blondie轻轻哼了一声。

“行行好，姑娘，毕竟那个……”她顿了顿，向周围张望一番，踮脚凑到牛仔耳边用气息说：

“那钱又不只是我一个人的，Blondie.”

女牛仔把雪茄从嘴里拿出来，偏头看了看墨西哥女人充满希望的眼睛。

“那倒是真的，朋友。”

黑发女人的表情一下云开雾散，她爽朗地大笑起来。“我就知道这样才管用！得了，别像个小姑娘似的，我们走吧。”

“现在还不行。”

“嗯？”

“我们得等一个朋友。”

“一个朋友？”

“也许是你的，但不是我的。”

“Blondie，”她的同伴大叫道，“你把这件事告诉别人了吗！”

“不是我告诉的。”Blondie看了一眼酒馆的座钟，“鉴于她看见我可能会发疯，我最好先回避。你替我等一会儿。”

“什么？你从来没跟我提过这事！”

“做只好耗子在这儿待着别动，抽根雪茄，我马上回来。”女牛仔把烟头塞进“耗子”嘴里，拿起帽子扣在头上，整了整领巾，然后转身向酒馆的窗户走去。墨西哥女人“呸”的一声把烟头吐掉，抹了抹嘴。Blondie已经手脚麻利地从开着的窗子翻出去没有影了。

“Blond bitch.”Tuco咕哝了一句，向后仰了一下问老板：“喂，她刚才付了你多少钱？”

“您还可以再喝两杯，ma’am.”老板小声说。

“我问她付了你多少钱！”

“您还可以再喝两瓶。”

“三瓶Whiskey！”

老板沮丧地把酒瓶搁在了台面上。Tuco咬开一个瓶塞还没来得及动口，酒馆剩下的那扇门“吱呀”一声，她抬头看了一眼，然后就卡住了。

门口站着的来客耐心地环视了一下酒馆里的环境，最终把目光定在Tuco脸上，慢慢走了进来。当老板和客人们发现这也是个女人的时候，由于刚才的铺垫，已经不觉得怎么震惊了，但Tuco马上方寸大乱。她把打开的酒瓶悄悄放回了台上，后背紧贴着柜台，眼睛瞪得溜圆，一只手摸索着向枪套滑去。

“如果我是你，我就不去碰它。”一个冷静的声音说。

墨西哥女人无奈地举起了双手。对方把左轮枪口顶在她身上，一把揪住了她的领子。老板没料到这女人一进门就掏枪，吓得赶紧退到里屋去，免得殃及池鱼，酒馆里的人也散了一半。Tuco全身的感官只能感觉到被冰冷的枪口杵着了。她露出了一个讨好的笑，虽然十分难看。

“哈，Angel Eye！这可真是没料到！在哪儿都能遇到朋友真是好事，你说是不是？”

Angel Eye微微抬起头，从帽檐下面盯着Tuco。较为年长的女人鬓角已经有了白发，单从面容上不太看得出年龄，高颧骨尖下颏，鹰钩鼻子，两边眸子颜色有点不一样，一蓝一绿，这是一张不动表情都带着狠意的脸。Tuco的努力完全白费，Angel Eye用力把她摔在了柜台上。

“诶诶诶……”

“那金发丫头在哪儿。”

“你说谁？”

“别装蒜，我知道她一直跟你搭档。”Angel Eye声音低沉，乍一听有点难以分辨男女。Tuco一边转脑筋一边疯狂地向自己胸前戴的十字架祈祷能活过这一劫。

“是，是这么回事，那个金发丫头，她可不是什么好东西。你看，她连搭档都能甩下，不然我为什么一个人在这儿！Angel Eye，你听我……”

Tuco的话被一记重重的耳光打断了，紧接着她的哀嚎声又被掐住她脖子的手打断了。

“她现在还需要你，她走不远的。换了她可不会这么袒护你。”

“我……本来也……不是……”

就在所有人都默默地看着这场僵局时，有人敲了敲酒馆的木门，然后是一个温柔的声音：

“我可没料到你要这样接待老朋友，Angel Eye，所以还是我自己来吧。”

Angel Eye推开Tuco，转身盯着倚靠在门框上向她微笑的人。可怜的Tuco趴在柜台上干咳了半天，没忘了抓起刚才老板拿来的酒瓶灌上几口。然后她突然想起了什么，抄起瓶子翻过柜台坐在地上，倚着木头台子当作掩体，注意听着外面的动静。

“见到我很激动吗。”Blondie淡淡地说，微微眯着的眼睛却闪闪发亮。Angel Eye向前走了两步，突然举起枪对准了她。Blondie身子一蜷向一旁滚了出去，一发子弹打在门板上，精准地把这半边门扇也报销了。

“嘿，嘿，冷静点！”金发牛仔蹲在酒桌后面高声说。Angel Eye没有回答她，咬紧牙又瞄准了桌子底下，Blondie见状不好一个鱼跃从藏身处蹿了出去，抓着椅背躲在了一个打牌的人背后，吓得一桌赌钱的人跌跌撞撞四散逃命。金发牛仔苦着脸连连向后躲闪。

“我以为我们是来谈谈的！”

“谈你怎么半夜开溜，把我一个人留在旅馆？”

“那场面很值得怀念，我把你一个人留在——旅馆的床上。”

“滚！”

柜台后面自斟自饮的Tuco一口威士忌全呛在气管里，咳嗽得眼泪都出来了。“什么玩意儿？！Blondie你这混蛋，早晚要把我们两个都害死！”

“抱歉，Tuco，是有点失控了。”

数着Angel Eye的六发子弹都打完了之后，Blondie从桌子后面站起来，很不幸地迎上了三个枪口。Angel Eye的另两个手下从柜台后面把Tuco连拖带拽地架出来。现在整个酒馆跑得就剩下这三个女人和Angel Eye的四名打手了。

“Blondie，你这个蠢货！等等，是不是你背叛我了？你是不是许诺了她什么？背信弃义的杂种！不对，Blondie，你就是个蠢货！”

如果不是抓住她的人给了她一个耳光，Tuco能一直骂到今天太阳落山。Blondie彻底忽略了她，用怀疑的目光挨个打量Angel Eye的人，没有违抗，举起双手让他们把枪和子弹带收走了。

“Six is the perfect number.”她淡淡地说。Tuco念念有词地数了数屋里的人，又跳起来大叫，那两个人好容易才按住她。

“你这黄毛丫头，居然把我也给算上了！”

Blondie露出了一个无奈的表情。Angel Eye因为这句话笑了，那双幽深的眼睛珠玉一样冷而润泽。

“门外还有我一个守门的呢，亲爱的Tuco. 走吧，带上这两个，要给她们来点区别对待了。”

Tuco紧张地看了看Angel Eye，又对Blondie怒目而视。金发牛仔觉得好笑，低下头去掩饰住了自己嘲讽的表情。

仰面躺在树林空地里的Blondie，从树冠间的空隙望着满天的星星。

“想知道同伴怎么样了吗。”和她并排躺着的Angel Eye说。

“我没有同伴。”

“她身上有三千美元的悬赏，这么杀掉太可惜了。鉴于她已经把自己知道的都说了，余下的对你来说没区别。按计划，只要我们都不横生枝节，很快就能找到那二十万美元。”

“按计划就可以把我做掉了。”

“你以为‘耗子’不是这么打算的？”

“她干不成。”

两人沉默了一会儿。

“你更喜欢和她合作，我能感觉到。”

女牛仔举起两只手垫在了脑后。

“Tuco身上有种古怪的东西让我觉得可敬，而你一点都没有。”

Angel Eye冷笑了一声。

“I know there’s something between you and that Mexican slut.”

“No，no，you worry too much. She loves only herself. You love money and yourself. As for me, I lost the love of my life long time ago.”

“When was that？”

“The moment I saw her.”

金发牛仔叹息一样的话消散在夜晚的空气里。Angel Eye用手肘撑起上半身俯视着她，离得很近。

“如果你根本不想和我合作，就不会身上带着枪，还安安静静地跟我躺在这儿。”

“我要是真的想和你合作，才不会安安静静地跟你躺在这儿。”

Angel Eye无声地笑了笑，黑夜中她的表情比光线充足时柔和了许多。

“再提醒一次。要是今天在酒馆把我打死了，你再也不会知道墓碑上的名字是什么。”

“要是我想，你已经死了。”

Blondie翻了个身，背对注视着她的人，不再说话了。Angel Eye重新躺下，凝视着夜空。

“Beside, I’m not worried.”

其实Tuco搞不明白Blondie在想什么。

被打得鼻青脸肿，昏天黑地之后，她颠三倒四地被拖上了火车，一只手还被手铐和一个Angel Eye的手下铐在一起。一路上吹了不少风，她头脑稍微清醒了一点，挨了拳头的那只眼热辣辣的，肿得睁不开，遇到外面的空气才好受点。她呆呆地站在车厢里，直到打手拽了一下手铐才重重跌坐在座位上，负责押送的男人还以为她被打傻了，索性解开手铐，也松开了自己被勒得难受的手腕。传说中比男人还野蛮的“耗子”疲惫地仰头靠在车厢壁上，脸上青一块紫一块，简直没了模样。就是在狭窄的车厢里她把前因后果想明白了。所以说那金发丫头到底也没宽恕沙漠里的事，哈，还挺能记仇的。她们阴差阳错地分别知道了寻宝的两个要素，Angel Eye又知道了她们两个，你死我活的两个人被追得像老鼠躲猫，而且还想要钱，被迫挤在一起。Blondie先被Angel Eye发现了，不，怕不是她主动去找那个恶棍的。可怜的Tuco，还实心实意地去找那黄毛丫头，迎面遇上了她引来的Angel Eye，她是有意的！这是报复！

Tuco咬着牙狠狠用拳头捶了一下墙壁，打手坐起来看了她一眼，她赶紧装作毫无知觉的样子把头偏到一边去了。不对，那么Blondie就不会回来了，她并没想借Angel Eye的手杀人，那样她可也就永远找不到钱埋在哪个公墓了。这年头，遍地都是死人！人像老鼠一样活着，像豺狼一样活着，像吞食死尸的鹫鹰一样活着，城里堆满了尸体坟墓里却藏着金币，把死人骨头踩在脚下，去他妈的吧！一瞬间的工夫Tuco打定了主意，她仰起头来，仿佛呼吸困难一样挣扎了两下，发出作呕的声音。

“怎么回事？”Angel Eye的手下又坐了起来。Tuco眉头紧皱，像从噩梦中刚醒过来一样发出含糊的声音，用胳膊挡着嘴，身上一阵痉挛。打手一个机灵跳了起来。

“要吐去外面吐，你这贱货！”

说完他自己也想起来了，这是在行进的火车上。于是他拉开车门，把Tuco拎到门口，火车带起的风吹动着她的头发，她弯下腰去蜷缩成一团，嗓子里发出卡着粘液一样的声音。打手厌恶地把脸转开，这是最严重的失误，就在这个时候Tuco后退一步跳起来扑到了他的背上，扳着肩膀把他推出了门外，两人一起摔下了火车，沿着斜坡滚了下去。

Texas臭名昭著的“耗子”，又一次生还了。

去拿Tuco领赏的人也是够倒霉的，Blondie想，她又点上了一截雪茄，一点不担心这样的动作会引发Angel Eye的紧张，虽然这不是掏枪。

以上故事Tuco没有告诉她一个字，她懒得听，Tuco也不屑于讲，只要看见这家伙毫发无损，基本就能猜出全部过程了。Tuco刚刚出现在她面前的时候不仅不狼狈，反而还比以前都清爽，这家伙趁逃难的居民都跑干净了之后溜到一家旅馆里，赶着用之前人家烧好了没来得及用的水好好梳洗了一番，现在笑嘻嘻地站在Blondie面前，容光焕发。如果没有之前的经验作为铺垫，真难让人不相信她脸上的笑容是见到了亲人。Blondie见到Tuco时的心情依情况而变。被Angel Eye和四个手下盯得死死的，随时有枪口顶在脊梁骨上，她是会无限想念那个卑鄙的搭档的，况且那个墨西哥女人在被自己耍得团团转时还显得挺可爱。她们两个轻松地干掉了四个人，只逃了Angel Eye一个，然后就结伴往公墓去了。Tuco对Blondie引来了Angel Eye依旧耿耿于怀，牛仔对此的解释是，只要Angel Eye还盯着她们就无法安心去找宝藏，即使找到了也会被他们劫走，不如先专心把对手歼灭。Tuco半信不信，也就这样过了。两人各怀心思，终于找到了公墓和那个墓碑，也就把悄悄跟随了一路的Angel Eye炸出来了。Angel Eye懒得理本来现在应该挂在绞架上的Tuco，虽然她出现在这里说明自己的手下一定死透了。

然而这都不妨碍Blondie一定要把已经点着的雪茄抽了。

“继续，姑娘们，别分心。”Angel Eye踢了一脚倒在地上的木头墓碑，意思是让Blondie也别闲着。牛仔刚要把雪茄再塞进嘴里，看着她顿了一下，依旧不紧不慢地吐了口烟，皱紧眉头，一副厌烦的样子。直到Angel Eye把枪口贴在了她的太阳穴上，她才吐掉烟头，懒洋洋地俯身捡起了那块木板，低头和Tuco一起刨坟墓上的泥土。一时间空气中只有铲子翻土的声音。Tuco气喘吁吁，心乱如麻全写在脸上，Blondie紧紧抿着嘴，好像她这么安静只是因为不想吃进任何灰尘。

“咚”的一声，Tuco的铲子最先碰到了棺材板。两个女人互相对视了一眼，Tuco的意思是希望Blondie能想点办法，但牛仔一脸带死不活，比她还没精神，女大盗看见这副表情就恨不得举起铲子把Blondie拍进墓穴里和骨头架子作伴。她们把棺材盖上的土清掉，其实在这个过程中，Tuco就已经有了一点不好的预感。这里不像是近期被人挖开过又埋上的样子。

Blondie慢慢站了起来，免得动作太快引发Angel Eye的警觉。

棺材里只有一具枯骨。在场的几位都见惯了死亡，这场面不会让她们害怕，但依旧让人绝望。Angel Eye拿枪的手抖了一下。Blondie睁大眼睛愣了片刻，碧蓝的眸子猛然一亮。

“没有，钱不在这儿。”Tuco哆嗦着说，嘴角有点抽搐，其实她自己也不知道在被Angel Eye用枪指着的情况下找不到钱究竟是件好事还是坏事。Angel Eye眯了下眼睛，转头望着Blondie。

“你又说谎了。”

金发牛仔摇了摇头。

“这就是我从Bill Carson那里听来的名字。这是他说的最后一句话，再没有其他的了。”

Angel Eye的脸色暗了下来，那双眼睛真应该属于一只潜伏在暗处静待杀机的野兽。Tuco一脸的尘土，目瞪口呆地看着这两个人，突然意识到Angel Eye现在的注意力大概全在Blondie身上，于是摸索着悄悄把手伸向腰间的枪套。

“不管是真是假，如果你再提供不了什么，你就没有用了，黄毛丫头。”Angel Eye冰冷的声音有点发颤，“最好再回想一下有什么忘了说。”

Blondie闭上眼睛想了一会儿，然后俯身捡起一块石头，用石子在上面划了几道，抬头看着其余两人。

“好吧，”她平静地说，“我把真正的名字写在这儿，至于最公平的办法是什么，你们明白的。”

Angel Eye突然狠狠盯了Tuco一眼，本来手已经摸到枪把的墨西哥女人吓得一哆嗦，马上假装只是掸了掸衣襟上的尘土。

没有一个人说话，但是她们不约而同地向三个方向散开了。

Blondie回头望向Angel Eye的时候，发现她也在注视着她。两种冷冷的目光相遇的一刻，女牛仔平生第一次冒出了一个让自己嘲弄的念头，她让它消散了。

枪声散去了。

Blondie放下举枪的手，向那个坟墓走去，站在边缘上俯视着仰面躺在墓穴里的人。

Angel Eye的眼睛还是亮的，眸色一蓝一绿，脸上沾了点泥土，夹杂着白发的头发散了，手里还握着枪，枪栓已经开了，没来得及扣动扳机，都不过是一瞬间的事。她看上去并不怎么痛苦，眼睛里还期盼着什么。是啊，她当然有这个资格，二十万美元，一步之遥，代价不过是一颗子弹。

Blondie动了动脚尖，把Angel Eye的帽子踢进了墓坑。

“Told you so. I lost the love of my life，the moment I knew who she was.”

转过身的时候，金发牛仔看见Tuco正愤愤地把空枪摔在地上，恨不得再踩几脚，但到底没舍得，又捡起来用袖子擦了擦，插回枪套里。Blondie眯着眼睛笑了笑，眼角有了一点笑纹。

“你！你什么时候把我的子弹卸了？！”

“昨天晚上。”

“你想害死我吗？”

Blondie觉得没必要回答这个问题，于是保持沉默。

“现在可怎么办？”Tuco向她喊道，“就差最后这一点啊！该死的Bill Carson，临死还不肯说实话！”

“我没说这就完了。”Blondie说，她走到尸骨宣天的坟墓旁边，盯了一会儿旁边的无名坟墓，俯身捡起铲子扔到了Tuco脚边。“挖这个。”

“什么？”Tuco迷茫地看着写着“Unknown”的木头牌子，都没计较自己又是挖坟的那个，“这个？你怎么知道是这个？难不成你刚才是编了一个名字骗我的？”

“随便编一个名字会恰好在公墓里出现吗？”Blondie摆弄着手里的左轮，“所以Bill Carson也没有撒谎，这个名字是有用的。如果不在这个坟墓里，就在它旁边。一个没有名字的墓才需要以别人的墓碑为参考。”

“Blondie，你——你这个混蛋！”

Blondie对此的回应是用枪口指了指地上的铲子。Tuco狠狠地啐了一口，捡起铲子，但奇迹般马上又喜笑颜开，勤勤恳恳地挖起了那个无名的坟墓，紧张得连呼吸节奏都不对了。她这辈子还没像在墓地里这样精彩地活过。Blondie蹲在旁边看了一会儿，站起来倚靠在坟墓旁边的树上。

本来还有些事情要做，但她突然懒得干了。

起码Tuco现在暂时是非常喜欢自己这个搭档的，而且她枪里没子弹。那么，就这样吧。

风会把某个人埋葬的。

“Hey Blondie！It’s all ours！Twenty thousand，all ours！”

（全文完）


End file.
